Wizards Of Waverly Place FanFic  Episode 1
by JoannaGleeBie
Summary: FF Ep. 1: When Alex misses her boyfriend, who lives in Ohio & she only contacts over the phone, she uses a spell to transport herself to where he lives; but things get kinda bad when she forgets her wand & the portal to go back to New York is closing.


Wizards Of Waverly Place

Episode 1: Long Distance Next Door

Scene 1: The Living Room

_Alex walks into the room, with her phone near her ear._

Alex: No, you hang up. No, you hang up.

_She giggles; Justin turns to look at her then rolls his eyes as he turns back._

Justin: (Girly voice) "No, you hang up. No, you hang up."

_She turns to him in disgust, then turns back._

Alex: Huh? Oh, no. That's just the J-word. Yeah, he thinks he's mocking again; in some ways, he reminds me more of a _younger_ brother.

_Justin mimics Alex inaudibly; she walks towards the sofa, towards him._

Alex: No, you hang up. No, you! No, you! No—

_Justin grabs her phone and hangs up; Alex snatches the phone back._

Alex: Why did you do that?

Justin: Sorry. I thought you were talking to me.

Alex: Ridiculous! If I can, I won't talk to you. And anyway, when it comes to Ben, never hang up!

_Alex dials again and talks on the phone; Justin walks upstairs._

Alex: Sorry about that. Idiot interference. Yeah, the J-word. Look, I've gotta go. Talk to you later. Okay, bye-bye.

_Alex hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket; she walks upstairs._

Scene 2: Alex's Bedroom

_Alex falls backwards on her bed._

Alex: (Whispering) I wish he was here.

_Alex hears a rustling noise from under her bed and jumps up._

Alex: (Startled) Who's there? Get out of under my bed!

_Max crawls out from under the bed; Alex looks angry_

Max: Whoops. Caught.

Alex: What're you doing under my bed?

Max: Hiding?

_Max starts looking scared; Alex looks angrier._

Alex: Max…

Max: (Sighs) Fine, I was reading your diary.

Alex: (Shouting) My diary?

Max: Well, not diary… Diaries.

_Alex gasps and reaches under the bed for her diaries._

Alex: Why're you reading them? Did you ignore the 'Alex Only' stickers on the front covers?

_Alex points at the cover; Max looks down looking guilty._

Max: I'm sorry. But look on the bright side, Ben may ride back in his dark-blue convertible and hold you towards his good-looking body.

_Alex sighs and puts the books into her schoolbag; Max tried walking out._

Alex: Hold on a second, you sneaky little kid.

_Max turns back and walks to her._

Max: Yes?

Alex: Can you do me a favour?

Max: (Nods) Sure thing. What?

Alex: (Smiling) When Justin's out of his room, can you sneak in and get me his diary?

_Alex has a mischievous smile on her face; Max tried not to laugh._

Max: Justin has a diary?

Alex: (Giggling) Yeah, but he calls it his 'journal.' It probably has some smoochy stuff about Rita Foreman.

Max: Fine, I'll get it, and we can read it together. But will you forget me reading yours?

_Alex looks up while thinking._

Alex: Okay. Deal!

_Alex and Max shake hands; Max leaves the room._

Alex: Deal? Yeah, right (!)

_Alex reveals her hand where she crossed her fingers; she falls back on her bed._

Alex: (Whispering) What's he doing now?

_Alex sits up and reaches to her schoolbag; she takes out her wand and notebook._

Alex: Let's see…

_She looks through the book and places it down carefully on the bed._

Alex: With the light of my wand, open a door; let me see him, with trouble no more.

_As a light flashes from the wand, Alex turns away; she then sees an open door._

Alex: Huh… An actual door.

_Alex peeps through the door._

Alex: What's this?

_Alex takes her head back out the door after seeing nothing._

Alex: That was a waste of magic.

_Alex points her wand at the door and it disappears._

Alex: Waste!

_Max walks back into her bedroom._

Max: Here. It wasn't easy.

Alex: (Laughs) Yeah, right (!) He always keeps his 'journal' under his bed.

_Alex takes the book out of Max's hands and opens it._

Alex: This is pure gold. (Posh accent) 'I dreamt about Rita again last night. She always makes my heart skip a beat and makes me wanna just kiss her.'

_Both Alex and Max laugh uncontrollably._

Alex: (Posh accent) 'The essay for History is due in one week and I'm worried I'd hand it in late as I haven't even started yet.'

_Alex laughs again; Justin walks in._

Justin: What's so funny?

_Alex and Max continue laughing._

Alex: (Still laughing) Nothing.

Justin: Then why are you laughing?

_Alex stops laughing and closes the book._

Justin: What book is that? It can't be your diary or you'd kill anyone who read about you and 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.'

_Alex shakes her head, giggling a little._

Alex: Just reading a funny book, anyway…

_Alex throws the book under her bed._

Alex: Justin, what is that long-distance spell used to be in contact with someone again.

Justin: I don't know… A phone number?

_Alex shakes her head and passes him the spell book._

Justin: Oh, uh…

_Justin looks through the book; Alex waits on her bed for an answer._

Justin: Here.

_Justin passes the book to Alex open on the page._

Alex: Oh, thanks, Justin. Now you can go, you're no longer needed.

_Justin sighs and heads for the door._

Justin: Oh, one thing: have you seen my journal?

Alex: Journal? You mean you diary?

Justin: You seen my journal?

Alex: (Giggling) Nope, haven't seen your diary.

_Justin walks out the door; Alex reads the spell._

Alex: Oh. I see, I had the new-universe spell. Here: the light on my wand, guide the way, let there be no more space for another day.

_Alex's wand flashes and the door reappears; she opens it and looks through._

Alex: Oh, my word, it worked. Justin _did _help.

_Alex threw her wand back into her bedroom and walks through the door._

Scene 3: Songbird, Ohio

Alex: Hello? Is anyone around here?

_Alex looks around the empty street; she sees someone in the distance._

Alex: Ben? You here?

_The distant person walks closer; Alex sees it's Ben._

Ben: Alex? Oh, Alex!

_Alex and Ben hug as they meet each other; Alex smiles at him._

Alex: Ben, I missed you.

Ben: I thought you lived in New York. How did you make it over here to Ohio?

Alex: Oh… Quick plane. Only an hour from N.Y. to Ohio. Yeah, I use it all the time if, you know, I have to go to Ohio.

_Alex giggles as Ben brushes some of her loose hair behind her ear._

Ben: Adorable Alex. How long can you stay?

Alex: As long as I want. My parents don't mind.

Ben: Great.

_Alex and Ben start walking, holding hands._

Ben: Do you like it here in Songbird?

Alex: Of course I do, especially being with you. Do you think you'll ever move back to New York?

Ben: Someday.

_Alex closes her eyes as she leans in towards Ben; she hears a noise and opens her eyes._

Alex: What was that? Was that you?

_Alex points at Ben; he shakes his head in disagreement._

Ben: No. I don't know what that was.

Alex: Oh, no. It could be trouble. Excuse me for a sec.

_Alex walks a short distance away from Ben and checks for her wand._

Alex: (Whispering) Oh, no! My wand. I left my wand behind.

_Alex walks back to Ben._

Alex: Hi again. Anyway, I was looking for my phone and… I found it!

_Alex pulls out her phone and turns it on._

Alex: I'll call my brother, see if he knows.

_Alex walks away again, dialling Justin._

Alex: (Whispering) Justin? It's me, Alex.

Justin: Why are you whispering?

Alex: (Whispering) Um… I ate a fly and it's stuck in my throat. Anyway, I heard a noise and I left my wand somewhere else. Can you help?

Justin: You used that spell to see 'him' again in Ohio, didn't you?

Alex: Justin, be a grown-up for a minute and help me. Yes, I used it but I accidentally left my wand in my bedroom and now I heard this odd noise…

Justin: How long have you been there?

Alex: About ten minutes, why?

Justin: Because after fifteen minutes, the door closes and you'll be trapped forever. You have to use a reverse spell to save yourself.

Alex: That's the thing, you idiot! I can't do the spell 'cause I don't have my wand 'cause I left it in my bedroom!

Justin: Okay, angry. Where's the spell book?

Alex: Um, that I don't know.

Justin: Thanks, Alex, you're helpful (!)

Alex: Justin, I've wasted a minute talking to you. Hurry to my room, find the book, get my wand and open the door again. If not, I'll never see youse ever again.

Justin: Okay, okay. I will.

Alex: You better!

_Alex hangs up and walks back to Ben._

Ben: So did he know?

Alex: Uh, yeah, but he didn't tell me what 'cause it's not dangerous.

Ben: Okay. Never mind then.

Scene 4: Alex's bedroom

_Justin picks up Alex's wand from the bed._

Justin: Now for the book…

_Justin lies down on the floor and reaches his arm under the bed; he brings out a book._

Justin: Here it—Wait, this is my journal! Alex!

_Justin sighs and throws the book onto the bed; he reaches his arm under the bed again, searching for the spell book._

Justin: Spell book, spell book… Ah!

_Justin gets another book out from under the bed._

Justin: No! _Alex's _diary. Alex's diary…

_Justin puts the book to the side and searches again; he sees a book under the blanket on the bed._

Justin: The book ain't under the bed! It's _in _the bed.

_Justin flicks through the pages, looking for the reverse spell._

Justin: Here!

_Justin grabs Alex's wand and reads from the book._

Justin: The door will close and all will be lost; reverse and open it, hoping for no cost.

_The door reappears; Justin looks through it and looks for Alex._

Justin: What happened? Am I too late?

Scene 5: Songbird, Ohio

Alex: Oh, no!

Ben: What?

_Alex looks scared and so does Ben._

Alex: I think it _is _worse than I thought.

Ben: What is worse?

Alex: Nothing!

_Alex nervously laughs at Ben; she walks away, dialling again._

Alex: (Whispering) Justin? Justin, it's too late.

Justin: Don't worry Alex, I found the right spell.

Alex: Okay, but Justin, please hurry.

Justin: Don't get scared. I'm gonna get it right. Just stay calm and I'll make sure you'll come back to New York.

Alex: Okay. Bye.

_Alex hangs up and turns around to see Ben behind her._

Ben: Justin?

Alex: Uh, yeah. He just said that we don't need to worry. Anyway, it's getting late and I have to go, bye.

_Alex starts walking away but Ben grabs her wrist._

Ben: Why so fast? I thought you said you can stay as long as you want.

Alex: Yeah, well, Justin told me I have to come home 'cause it's getting late, so bye!

_Alex turns but Ben turns her back around._

Ben: Hold on, Alex.

Alex: Yeah?

_Ben leans in closer to Alex but then hears a noise; he reopens his eyes and sees Alex has gone._

Ben: Alex? Did you go home? Are you invisible?

Scene 6: Alex's bedroom

_Alex shows up back in her bedroom; she sees Justin and smiles._

Alex: Thank you Justin!

_Alex runs to Justin and hugs him._

Justin: Whoa, whoa, whoa… What's this about?

Alex: You saved me. I thought I could go through my life without saying this but, I'm happy to have you as my brother.

_Alex steps away and smiles._

Justin: Well I knew I'd always say this: my sister is such a drama queen.

Alex: What? I weren't over the top with it.

Justin: Alex, if you missed me that little bit more, I bet you'd be crying.

Alex: (Laughing) What? Cry? Over you? Yeah, right (!)

Justin: I knew it wouldn't last long.

Alex: That reminds me, I need to kill Max.

_Alex runs downstairs and finds Max sitting on the sofa._

Alex: Max? Oh, Max?

Max: Yeah?

Alex: Remember our little 'deal?'

Max: Yeah. Thanks, by the way.

Alex: Well, how about this:

_Alex shows her two fingers crossed._

Alex: Sorry, Maxy, you're still gonna get punished. Tough life, I know, but it's life. It's always tough!

_Max sighs and Alex grins._

Max: Fine. What's my punishment?

Alex: Um, this'll require some thought… Ooh, I got it!

Max: What?

_Max stands up and walks towards Alex._

Alex: Are you sure?

Max: Yeah.

Alex: Really?

Max: Yes!

Alex: Okay. How about you go into Justin's room, look all over the room and try and find his diary again? He must've found it while looking for the spell book.

Max: That's the punishment? Yeah, sure.

_Alex stops Max before he walked away._

Alex: Nope! I just needed you to get it back for me. Once you go, I'll think up the perfect punishment for you while you go, thank you.

_Max leaves and Alex laughs._

Alex: Justin thinks he's got his 'journal' now, but wait 'til I find something really juicy to pass around school. Oh, not just school; I'll also rip out the page about Rita and give it to her.

_Alex sits on the sofa; Justin walks downstairs._

Justin: Hey, Alex, where's Max? He's been stealing my journal lately.

Alex: No idea at all. He steals my diary too.

Justin: Don't you means… Diaries?

Alex: Fine, diaries. What's the point? Anyway, I have a great idea: why don't we steal his diary and we both read it together?

Justin: Yes. First and maybe only time I'll say this: good idea, Alex.

Alex: Hey! I come up with the best ideas.

_Max runs downstairs._

Max: Alex! Alex, I found his diary! I found his diary!

Alex: Max! Shush.

Justin: _His _diary?

_Alex rolls her eyes, walks to Max and steals the book from out of his arms._

Alex: Max, don't yell it next time. Now, I have your punishment.

Max: What?

Alex: Run up to your bedroom…

Max: Yeah?

Alex: And get me your diary.

Max: _My _diary? I don't have a diary.

_Alex and Justin laugh uncontrollably._

Alex: Yeah (!) Max, we know you have a dark blue hardback book you like to write in and call it 'The Max Stories.'

Justin: It's like a little storybook you're writing. It's all weird and childish and just, well, Max.

_Max laughs; Alex walks closer to him._

Alex: It's punishment! You have to do it. Now get it. Double punishment: Justin'll also read it.

Max: Okay, fine.

_Max walks upstairs; Alex sits back down on the sofa._

Alex: Ah, little brothers: your own personal slaves.

Justin: Ah, little sisters: the devil.

Alex: Just realised?


End file.
